


Rewind

by d4ddyshark



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: Aardman pls give this man a redemption arc, Angst, Multi, S--C-DE ATTEMPT, Suicide Attempt, attempt at a fanfic?, idk lmao, trigger warning, why is the worst character always my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d4ddyshark/pseuds/d4ddyshark
Summary: He caused this......Now all he can do is try.
Relationships: Black Bellamy & Pirate Captain, Black Bellamy/Pirate Captain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> S—C—DE ATTEMPT 
> 
> If you need help or ever feel this way, please talk to someone. You are not alone. 💖
> 
> This was honestly a random idea I brought up to my partner, and they encouraged me to start writing again so I have. 😌

Run.

"Run." he thought to himself.

  
For there on the top of highest building on Blood Island was the Pirate Captain. He kept running as fast as he could to him. Why was Captain doing this?

Black Bellamy stopped dead in his tracks as he thought this, his eyes growing wide in fear. One word suddenly slipped up out of his throat. 

"Me..."

-

  
Words.

'The words he said to me. The things he did to me. Why would he ever care that I'm hurting. Why would he want me to be here....?'

Captain looked down at the ground below him, the wind slightly moving his hair. He took off his hat, sitting it on the roof, then a note next to it. 

He thought to himself. 'They would've wanted this, right?' 

He stepped on the edge of the rooftop.

-

Bellamy ran, and ran. He didn't even acknowledge how fast he was running, all he cared about right now was his mission ahead.

Stop him.

Save him.

Save the man who's hurting so bad because of you right now. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid. In fact, he had been so stupid that he was about to save his so called 'arch enemy'. What kind of pirate does that!? 

.....what kind of person causes this...? 

He sank deeper and deeper into thought, his fear growing, for the pirate that he did care about.

With a subtle gulp, Bellamy began his journey to the top of the building, praying that he wasn't too late.

\- 

The Captain took a sharp, quivering breath in.

Here it goes....

3...

2...

Huh?

"STOP!"

Arms.

Strong arms were now wrapped tightly round the Captain's stomach. But who's are they?

The Captain looked down and immediately recognized those sleeves. All of those rings. Those hands. Wait a minute...

"Bellamy?" He whispered, not even looking back at him.

Black Bellamy tightend his grip around the Captain. "D-Don't." He struggled for both words and breath. He began to truly think of his actions, right then and there.

"I'm nothing to you." Captain suddenly blurted out. "You never had anything nice to say about me. You never did!" He puffed out, letting tears come out of his eyes. "Why should I not..?"

"Not like this! " Bellamy spat back. 

  
The Captain turned to him with an upset expression, and he jumped. Or, tried to. He didn't go anywhere. 

  
Bellamy held his arms even tighter around Captain. "Don't you dare!" He shouted at him. "Look man, this isn't worth it! Stop!" He begged. 

The Captain looked him straight in the eyes. That expression. That heartbreaking face. All Bellamy could do was look at him and think. 

Thoughts. 

Actions. 

  
Things he has said, things he has done. Bellamy went through it all in his head at that brief moment in time. All of it. Every last trick, every single lie. Everytime he could've made Captain's mind come to this. 

  
"I-....I'm sorry."

  
Captain's eyes went wide. 

  
He's.....apologizing? Captain shook his head and tried jumping forwards again, but the arms around him just grew tighter. "I'M SORRY!" Bellamy screamed at him. 

  
The Pirate Captain looked at him in silence. 

Regret finally hit in his heart...Bellamy felt a pit in his stomach as he stared back at the Captain. 

  
Black Bellamy now had arms around himself too. Captain held onto him, not even crying. Not making a peep. And he stayed that way. Bellamy knew this wasn't forgiveness. Not just yet. But he stayed right there with Pirate Captain, bringing him closer to the center of the roof. 

Bellamy looked up at the sky above them as the sun was peeking through the clouds. He stood there, tears burning in his eyes. 

  
He let out a relieved sigh, and held onto the Captain. Thinking to himself, wishing that he could hit..... 

  
**Rewind.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can see this as Bellamy X Cap or not, it works either way lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. And let me know if it SUCKS LMAO. I'll just leave if it does. 😌✌️


End file.
